rrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Under Consideration
New features and rule changes that are under consideration. Auto-Win Item Purchased from the Manager for a Star, an Auto-Win Item would make use of the feature in matches where the server picks a card for you if you don't select one. With the use of an Auto-Win Item the pick would not follow the server pick rules and instead be geared towards your winning of the match. The proposed Auto-Win Item rules are... *Auto-Win Items are not chosen to be used, they are automatically used when they are fit to be used. *One player must lock-in a card and the other must not. Auto-Win Items are not used if both players lock-in or both don't lock-in. *In the scenario where the Auto-Win player is locked-in, the other player will have a losing card chosen for them, failing that a push card, failing that the Auto-Win Item isn't used. *In the scenario where the Auto-Win player is not locked-in, the Auto-Win player will have a winning card chosen for them, failing that a push card, failing that the Auto-Win Item isn't used. *In the instance where both sides have an Auto-Win Item, both Auto-Win Items will be used to end the game in a Push. If a Push is not possible the Auto-Win Items are not used. Auto-Wins would be a lossy method (deflating the amount of stars in the server) of playing matches without losing stars. It's use for gaining stars isn't nearly as great as maintaining an amount. And with knowledge of these rules it should be possible to dodge and counter the use of Auto-Win Items. feature is in low consideration now because: purchasables deflating server stars has already been put into use by Human Capital and Full Info sales, the low opportunity for use, the implicit discouragement of player interaction as tactics around this feature, it being a fairly complex and closed off system where knowledge of the system has little affect on the rest of the game. Profile Gravedigging Keeping profiles of players who are no longer in the game available if they interacted at all with active players. The purpose of this would be to infer information on active players through their interactions with dead players. This could potentially leave an overwhelming amount of hard to parse profiles in the sidebar and likely duplicate names from repeat visit players in continuous mode. Wild Cards Currently server settings specify exactly which cards you start with. A Wild card setting would add randomness to the starting cards by randomly picking an RPS card for each Wild card. (To prevent any sort of ridiculously broken RNG circumstances this would not be a true random but instead a guaranteed 33% of each card type distribution.) This could be used to make Tournament mode starts, play more like Continuous mode, increase the usefulness of Full Info earlier in the game and generally add more complexity. Misused it could degrade the game into luck. Government Bailout For use with the Debt System: In a match the server can allow a player to guarantee their survival by substituting one of their Bet Stars with 2 Debt. To qualify for this bailout they would need to display... # Adequate Need: Having all their stars in the bet. # Adequate Risk: Having more than 1 star in the bet # Adequate Opportunity: Have at least one of every type of card. This would work with forcebet use except where conflicting with qualifications. This would be possible to use by both players in the match if both qualify. Generally this would allow for greater player risk taking as well as the ability to recover from forcebet kill attempts made on them in the early game. feature is in low consideration now because: changes to force-betting has made first match kill attempts less likely, the complexity of qualifications and the implicit uselessness of this type of debt souring debt overall despite how players might want to use it. Russian Roulette Bet In a match where one or both players agreed to a bet of all their stars (using the above government bailout would disqualify this by substituting one star) and no forcebet was used, the players betting their life will fall under the rules of the Russian Roulette Bet... * RRing players will have their victory opportunity increased by counting Pushes as wins for them. * When a RRing player wins, their card count will be maintained by removing the card they used and replacing it with the card their opponent used. * If both players are RRing and push, it will act as a normal push. After they're ejected to the mainhall however, they will be immediately rematched against each other. It's assumed with these rules that any player at 1Star will have every match being a Russian Roulette rules match, meaning this mechanic should (ironically) extend the survival of players by giving them better chances for the cost of being a card dump. It should also be a viable tactic to lock off pushes on players restricted to 2 types for a sure win, but is easily deflected (if not at 1Star) by the opponent simply not accepting the bet. Alternatively it could be optional-use to continue allowing normal all-in matches. Side-Betting Where players in the Mainhall can bet on in progress matches with debt and influence the match's results. Which would work like so... * While a match is in progress and before any player has locked in a card, a side-bettor chooses a match result prediction: PUSH, PUSH + Cardtype, NO-PUSH, NO-PUSH + Winning Cardtype, EXIT. * The bettor bets on their prediction using multiples of 2 Debt (except NO-PUSH which uses multiples of 4 debt). * Side-bets are limited to one per player and cannot be changed or revoked once placed. * In the Mainhall where bets are placed, anyone can see how much debt has been bet in a match and furthermore how much debt is bet in 3 classes: PUSH/PUSH + Cardtype, NO-PUSH/NOPUSH + Winning Cardtype, EXIT. * When a side-bet is placed, the players in the match will be fully informed of the bet's details: who placed it, the amount of debt bet and for which result. Because multiple side-bets could be placed on a single match the client will further parse so that the match participants can easily see how much debt they stand to win/lose from the different types of results. * If the bettor's prediction succeeds they will win debt from the match players equaling... ** NO PUSH 6/9: a QUARTER of the bet amount from each player. ** PUSH 3/9, NO-PUSH + Winning Cardtype 2/9: HALF the bet amount from each player. ** PUSH + Cardtype 1/9: the bet amount from each player. ** EXIT: DOUBLE the bet amount from each player. * If the bettor's prediction fails they will pay out their bet, half to each player in the match they bet on. Except in cases where the bet is considered void. * All bet predictions except EXIT are voided by any form of exit resolution to the match. EXIT predictions are voided by exit resolutions to the match that are not "Agree to Exit" or "Split Table". * Once the match has completed all the bets will be tabulated and debts awarded. * Table Suit match tips will include the amount of debt awarded to and given away from the match players (but not specify the side-bettors). * A new type of tip will be introduced that gives full detail of every side-bettor that won or lost debt on a match. (To be included with Manager Suit's Full Info.) Investments A system where players give stars to the Server (via one of the Suits) as an investment in another player. Investments would work like so... * will use the terms "Investor" to mean the player who made the investment and "Player" to mean the player who has been invested in. * An Investor can invest in any Player by any amount of Stars they own above the 1 Star needed to stay in the game. * The Investor also assigns whether the investment is in Wins or Losses. * Each time the Player wins or loses a match the investment will have their investment affected (increasing when the investment type is aligned, decreasing when opposed). * When aligned, the investment has compound interest that equates to a +0.5 multiplier on the investment. (Investment + Investment*0.5) * When opposed, the investment has compound interest that equates to a -0.5 multiplier on the investment. * Pushes have no effect on an investment. * The Investor can at any time, while the Player is still in the game, manually cash out the investment in full. * Only whole Stars can be cashed out. On cashing out, any left over amount is absorbed by the Server. * If the Player or Investor exits the game naturally, the Server will automatically cash out the investment to both the Investor and the Player with a 50% split. * If the Investor is Killed (or exits unnaturally), the Server will automatically cash out the investment in full to the Player. * If the Player exits unnaturally, the Server will automatically cash out the investment in full to the Investor. * Players are informed by the Server of investments made in them and by who but not the investment type nor how much profit they are generating. Players are also informed when a cashout of an investment in them occurs and how much was ultimately made. * Investors are informed by the Server of the profits and losses incurred by their investments. The ideal of this system is to provide incentive for players to get more involved in each others doings in a non-adversial way. Current issues with this system is potential to grind Stars, say by 2 players each investing in each other (one in wins, the other in losses) and by having a series of matches and trades so they multiply both investments with minimal risks and only a minor amount of trust required. Investments - Kill Shorting A simpler attempt at investment mechanics that works like... * Pay 1 star to server to invest in a player with 2 or more stars * The amount of stars the player has at investment will be the payout * Payout will occur only if player is killed out of the game (in tournament mode this will pay out whether or not the investor is still in the game) * Investment will be refunded if the player exits game unnaturally. Should incentivize players to help each other to encourage the kill of a target or even actively work together to hunt a high value player. Dead Card Purchase For use in Tournament Mode this would be a way for players to access dead cards that are currently part of the leaderboard. * Pay the amount of Stars a dead player has +1 to gain exclusive access to their dead deck. * Once access is paid, a player can take out any cards they wish from that dead deck and at any time but cannot ever return them. * Other players will be alerted when someone purchases a dead deck but will not be told which cards they extract from the deck. Besides reintroducing cards to the game, this system also has the effect of raising a dead players score on the leaderboard by removing cards from them (the primary leaderboard scoring is Stars - Cards*1.5). Slave Purchase Cost Release Currently Slave Purchase Cost only releases back to the buyer when a slave lags/quits out of the game. This would introduce normal gameplay method/s to do this. Ideas for how to do this: * Freeing a slave (a master trading a slave to that slave) could release the original purchase cost to the master. * Dispersed on Master or Slave exit: ** Releasing cost to Exiter's match opponent or trading partner. ** Releasing cost to Master ** Releasing cost to Slave Using Debt in Slave Purchase Rather than being limited to Stars, the use of second-hand debt of the player you are purchasing. (Gain debt from a player, use their debt to purchase their slavery.) Mixed with increased debt production features (Side-Betting) it will lead to less use of Stars in purchase, keeping Stars in the game. Mixed with Enslavement Loops it would allow a team to co-enslave without losing any stars. Mixed with Slave Purchase Cost Release it would release the debt back out in some way just as intended for Stars.